Je me tiens debout ici, tout seul
by MayThisBe
Summary: Traduction de la song-fic originale "Here I Stand, All Alone" : Blaine n'a pas été un petit ami parfait cette semaine. Donc si Kurt dit qu'ils doivent parler, ça doit vouloir dire qu'il veut rompre, n'est-ce pas ? Été après la saison 2. 1950 mots.


L'histoire n'est pas de moi mais de anxioussquirrel (_permalink_ de l'histoire : s/7268554/1/Here_I_Stand_All_Alone). Il ne s'agit que d'une simple traduction.

Je conseille de chercher la traduction de la chanson si vous ne la comprenez pas, c'est mieux de comprendre les paroles par rapport à l'histoire.

Les personnages sont tous de la série TV _Glee_ et appartiennent donc à Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk et Ryan Murphy.

* * *

><p><em>Note de l'auteur :<em>

_C'est essentiellement une song-fic, inspiré par _Here I Stand_ de Madina Lake. C'est une étrange petite chose -ça s'est juste écrit de lui-même un soir après que j'ai écouté cette chanson et c'est assez entêté pour résister à mes tentatives de trop l'éditer. Donc je ne suis pas totalement sûr de comment je me sens à propos de ça, mais voilà. Ecrit à la première personne, principalement monologue interne (tout ce qui est en italique), point de vue de Blaine._

* * *

><p><strong>Je me tiens debout ici, tout seul.<strong>

My hands shake 'cause today  
>I know you're gonna break my heart<br>And my life without you in it  
>Is a life that's not worth living<br>I'll be strong but I wish I was someone else  
>Anyone but me tonight<p>

-Okay Blaine, c'est assez ! S'il te plait arrête de parler avant de ne trop en dire !

_Ne l'ai-je pas déjà fait ?_

-Je pense qu'on devrait annuler notre rendez-vous au café aujourd'hui.  
>-Mais Kurt.. Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis plus d'une semaine.<br>-La faute à qui ? En outre, tu vas quand même me voir. Je viens chez toi à 18h. On doit parler. Et je ne veux pas faire ça dans un lieu public.

_Il a raccroché, juste comme ça._  
><em>Oui, j'ai poussé trop loin cette fois.<em>  
><em>Il semblait en colère. Déçu. Je reconnais la déception quand j'en entend. Je suis un expert à ce sujet.<br>_On doit parler_, a-t-il dit.  
><em>Je ne veux pas faire ça dans un lieu public_, a-t-il dit._  
><em>Il va rompre avec moi. Ce soir.<em>  
><em>Dans quatre heures, je ne serais plus son petit ami.<em>  
><em>J'ai toujours su que j'allais tout foutre en l'air. J'espérais juste que ça prendrait un petit peu plus longtemps. Un peu plus longtemps avant qu'il ne voit en travers moi. Un petit peu de temps en plus à être plus heureux que je ne l'avais jamais été. À être voulu pour une fois.<em>  
><em>Dans quatre heures, je serais de retour à la même place que d'habitude.<em>  
><em>Sauf que ce sera pire. Car une fois que tu as testé le paradis, la terre n'est plus assez.<em>  
><em>Mais je vais gérer. Je n'ai pas le choix.<em>  
><em>Je ne pleurerai pas. Je ne supplierai pas. Je porterai mon masque sans fissure.<em>

.

Here I stand all alone tonight  
>And I wish I was strong enough to breathe<br>Without you in my life  
>And I wish I was anyone but me<p>

_Trois heures avant qu'il n'y ait plus personne à appeler pour souhaiter bonne nuit juste avant de se coucher._  
><em>Une et demi avant de ne plus avoir le droit de l'introduire comme mon petit ami et sourire comme un fou, parce que ô combien est-ce merveilleux ?<em>  
><em>Dix minutes puis je serai de nouveau tout seul.<em>  
><em>Serons-nous capable de reste amis au moins ?<em>  
><em>L'aurai-je toujours dans ma vie ?<em>  
><em>Je ne le pense pas.<em>  
><em>La maison est complétement silencieuse. Ma chambre me rend claustrophobe, les murs se presseant contre moi. Mais je peux voir la voiture de Kurt arrivée. Et plus tard, regardant par cette fenêtre, je le verrai partir, être sûr qu'il soit parti avant que je ne déchire mon masque et ne me brise.<em>  
><em>Le voilà.<em>  
><em>Je ne suis pas prêt.<em>  
><em>Je ne serai jamais prêt à ça.<em>

.

So I'll start to pretend I'm okay  
>But you should know by now<br>That my life is smoke and mirrors  
>One thing is crystal clear<br>That I'm the one wishing I was someone else  
>Anyone but me tonight<p>

_Vingts-deux pas de ma chambre à la porte d'entrée. Inspirer. Expirer. Heure du spectacle._

-Hey Kurt. Entre. Veux-tu quelque chose à boire ?  
>-Non, merci.<br>-Très bien, alors allons dans ma chambre, d'accord ?

_Mes jambes semblent être du plomb, chaque pas plus dur que le précédent. Quinze, seize.. Encore six et ça le fera. Cinq. Quatre._

-Blaine, tu vas bien ?  
>-Bien sûr, pourquoi ?<br>-Tu t'es arrêté.  
>-Oh. Je viens de me souvenir de quelque chose. Aucune importance.<p>

_Pas. Pas. Pas._  
><em>Ouvrir la porte. Entrer. La fermer derrière nous.<em>

-Donc Blaine, comment était ta semaine ?

_Banalités, Kurt ? Vraiment ?_

-Calme.  
>-Vraiment ? Parce que tu semblais être atrocement occupé. Tu sais, pas de temps pour retrouver ton copain ou même un rendez-vous sur Skype ? Un appel de cinq minutes par téléphone les autres jours ? Même durant l'année scolaire, avec les cours les devoirs et les Warblers, tu avais du temps pour moi.<br>-Um, tu sais, juste.. des trucs familiales.

_Oups, trop près pour être confortable._

-Hum, nettoyage, shopping, ces genres de choses. Comment était la tienne ?  
>-Blaine.<p>

_Déception à nouveau._  
><em>Il sait ce que je fais. Bien sûr qu'il le sait. Il me connait trop bien pour ne pas le remarquer. Je n'ai pas porté de masque devant lui depuis des mois. Il est obligé de le voir.<em>

.

Inside, I start to fall apart  
>And I'll pretend I'm holding on<br>I guess I'll bleed in silence

_Pourquoi esquives-tu ? Attendre avant que le couteau ne tombe est une pire torture. Tu n'as jamais été aussi cruel._  
><em>Je ne peux pas le supporter.<em>

-Dis-le juste, Kurt. Terminons-en avec ça.

_S'il te plait, ne prolonge pas ma souffrance. Je ne sais pas combien je peux supporter de plus._

-Dire quoi?

_Oh s'il te plait, tu sembles si surpris. Pourquoi sembles-tu surpris ?_

-Ce pourquoi tu as fait tout le chemin jusqu'ici. Que je ne suis pas assez bon. Que nous serons mieux comme amis. Qu'on a besoin d'une pause. Que tu as besoin de temps pour toi. Que je suis une erreur en tant que petit ami. Quelque soit la façon dont tu dois le nommer, dis-le.

_Voilà. C'est sorti. Et ma voix ne s'est même pas brisée._

-Blaine, chéri.. Penses-tu que je suis venu ici aujourd'hui pour rompre avec toi ?

_Oh non, tu n'es pas autorisé à me parler si tendrement maintenant. Ou prendre ma main. Ou toucher mon visage comme ça. S'il te plait arrête ou je vais m'émietter. Ne vois-tu pas que mon masque ne tient que par un fil ?_

-Oh mon Dieu, tu l'as pensé ! Non, mon coeur? Blaine? Regarde-moi. S'il te plait.

_Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas._

-Chéri, je ne vais pas rompre avec toi.

_Quoi ?_

-Ah bon ?  
>-Bien sûr que non. Je t'aime.<br>-Encore ?  
>-Toujours.<p>

_Certitude dans ses yeux. Intérêt. Inquiétude. Amour. Vérité._  
><em>Je peux respirer. Le masque est parti.<em>

.

-Blaine, je suis venu pour te faire me parler. Tu m'as évité toute la semaine et je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je voulais juste savoir ce qui n'allait pas. Il y a quelque chose. Depuis ce repas de famille que tu as eu avec tes parents, tu es différent. Tu oublies d'appeler, tu n'as pas le temps de me voir, nous ne parlons plus autant que d'habitude, tu m'agresses sans raison. Je sais que quelque chose est arrivé. Tu n'as pas besoin de traverser ça seul, tu sais.  
>-C'est juste.. Je ne voulais pas que tu me vois comme ça.<br>-Comme quoi?  
>-Faible. Perdu. Troublé. J'essaye de me rassembler, mais ça prend plus de temps que je ne l'avais pensé. Et je veux être assez bien pour toi.<br>-Chéri, tu _es_ assez bien pour moi, que tu l'essayes ou non. Pensais-tu que je ne t'aimerais que si tu étais parfait ?  
>-Ce n'est pas ainsi que ça fonctionne d'habitude?<br>-Non. Quand tu aimes quelqu'un, tu l'aimes entièrement. Avec tous ses défauts et ses faiblesses et ses insécurités. Tu l'acceptes pour qui il est. Quoi qu'il arrive. C'est ainsi que je t'aime, Blaine. Tu peux ne pas être objectivement parfait -je veux dire, tu _es_ nonchalant, et tu as une tendance étrange à sauter sur les meubles et à choisir des chansons totalement inappropriées de temps en temps- mais tu es parfait _pour moi_. Et je ne vais nul part. Je suis ici et je veux me tenir à ton côté tout ce que tu vis, d'accord ?

_Oh. C'est.. oh._

-Blaine ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme si j'ai une seconde tête? Tu me fais un peu peur, honnêtement.  
>-Ce que tu as dit.. à propos de l'amour..<br>-Quoi ? La partie sur l'acceptation? Qu'est-ce qui est si étrange à propos de ça ? Tu as dû entendre ça avant, de tes parents au moins. Mon père dit que c'est comme le premier commandement pour être parents.  
>-Je ne l'ai jamais entendu.<p>

_Tu dois essayer davantage, fils.  
>Ce n'était pas assez bon.<br>Tu nous as déçu, Blaine.  
>Dois-tu toujours être aussi difficile ?<br>Tout dans la vie doit être gagné._

-.. oh. Mais.. jamais ? Vraiment?  
>-Non.<p>

.

_Il a les yeux les plus sincères que je n'ai jamais vu. Sa main sur ma poitrine, juste sur mon coeur, envoyant de la chaleur._

-D'accord, tu voulais que je te dise ce pourquoi je suis venu. Allons-y. Je veux que tu écoutes attentivement et ne l'oublies jamais. Blaine, je t'aime. Et je t'accepte, tout de toi, complétement comme tu es, même les parts que tu n'acceptes pas toi-même. Tu n'as pas à changer pour moi, ou essayer d'être parfait. Sois juste toi-même, parce que c'est la personne que j'aime, celle avec qui je veux être. Si tu as un problème, je serai là pour aider. Si tu as peur, je tiendrai ta main. Si tu te sens faible, je serai une épaule pour t'appuyer. Si tu tombes, je t'attraperai, je le promet.

.

-La semaine dernière, mes parents m'ont dit qu'ils allaient divorcé. Je sais que je ne suis plus un enfant, et nous n'agissons pas comme une famille la plupart du temps, donc ça ne devrait pas me bouleverser autant. Mais c'est le cas, Kurt. C'est comme si tout était au large, comme si l'axe du monde avait bougé et je ne peux pas trouver un sol solide. Plus rien n'est certain, c'est comme si je tombais avec rien pour me raccrocher. C'est terrifiant. Et je ne peux même pas faire quelque chose à propos de ça. Je me sens impuissant, tu sais ? Comme un enfant perdu.  
>-Oh, chéri.. Viens là.<p>

_Chaleur tout autour de moi tandis que j'étends dans ses bras. Doigts passant gentiment dans mes cheveux. Rythme régulier de son coeur sous ma joue. Murmure de sa respiration.  
>Je me sens plus calme. Paisible. Aimé.<br>Je suis en sécurité._


End file.
